


Zjawa

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata





	Zjawa

_\- Widuję go._  
\- To niemożliwe, sam przecież mówiłeś… Tobie się udało, ale jemu nie, prawda?  
\- Tak bardzo starałem się nas stamtąd wyciągnąć…  
\- Wiem.  
\- Mogłem to zrobić. Nie wiem tylko, czemu on nie postarał się mocniej.  
\- Dean – zmartwiony Sam położył bratu dłoń na ramieniu. – Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś.  
\- To czemu tak gównianie się czuję? 

Mężczyzna zabrał z wieszaka kurtkę i narzuciwszy ją sobie na głowę, wyszedł prosto w nocną burzę. Szybko przemierzył parking i chwilę potem mógł za sobą zatrzasnąć drzwi samochodu. Nie zamierzał nigdzie jechać – potrzebował jedynie spokojnego kąta, z dala od Sama, który patrzył, jakby jego starszy brat postradał zmysły.  
Kto wie; być może było tak w rzeczywistości. W końcu widywał kogoś, kogo miał już nigdy w życiu nie ujrzeć.  
Szum ulewy został przerwany przez grzmot pioruna, a Dean, jakby na sygnał odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.

\- Cas, to ja. Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz, ale… - otarł twarz dłońmi.  
(potrzebuję cię)  
\- ... jestem tutaj. Minęło już tyle dni, a ja wciąż nie mogę zapomnieć. Cholera, już nawet nie chodzi o te sny i koszmary; wszystko dookoła przypomina mi ciebie – mężczyzna z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał w lusterko. – Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że idziesz ulicą… Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś zrobiliśmy sobie wszyscy zdjęcie u Bobby’ego?  
Wyjął z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów skórzany portfel, a z niego pozaginany papier fotograficzny.  
\- Zanim je spalił – Dean powiódł palcem po twarzach Ellen i Jo – zrobiłem sobie odbitkę.  
Poczuł w gardle wielką kulę lodu i przez chwilę nie mógł wypowiedzieć słowa.   
Trójka jego przyjaciół, rodziny, była martwa. Cas prawdopodobnie żył, ale gdzieś bardzo daleko i raczej nie zanosiło się na jego powrót. Twarz na zdjęciu tak bardzo różniła się od tego, co łowca zapamiętał z Czyśćca; jasna, gładka cera, krótki zarost. Należała do Jimmi’ego, ale te oczy nadawały jej prawdziwie anielskiego wyrazu, jakby cała jego postać była w takim samym stopniu aniołem, jak i człowiekiem. Cas znał anielskie rozkosze oraz zwykły, ziemski ból.

_\- Dean, to ludzki portal. Nie jesteśmy pewni, czy anioł także może z niego skorzystać.  
\- Przestań, Cas. Idziesz z nami. Kropka.  
\- Mówię tylko, że jeśli się nie uda… dziękuję. Za wszystko.  
\- Uda się. Nikogo nie… - Dean miał zamiar przekonać wreszcie anioła do swojej racji, ale jego warknięcie przytłumione zostało suchymi wargami Castiela, wpijającymi się w jego własne.  
Co ciekawsze, on zamiast wrócić na szlak za Bennym, jedynie pogłębił pocałunek, ściskając mocno biodra drugiego mężczyzny. Kiedy Cas z cichym sapnięciem odsunął się, jakaś część Deana wiedziała już, że anioł postawi na swoim._

\- Cas, każdej nocy budzę się w przekonaniu, że gdzieś tu jesteś. Że naprawdę widziałem cię przed chwilą za oknem. Dlaczego nie mogłeś zrobić jak Benny? Było niebezpiecznie i ryzykownie, ale chciałem  
(dla ciebie)  
podjąć to ryzyko. Ciągle śnię o  
(ten pocałunek pełen tęsknoty i potrzeby)  
brudnym i zakrwawionym tobie, którego zostawiłem na pastwę tych bestii. Dlaczego się poddałeś?  
Dean włożył portfel z powrotem do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
\- Może brzmi to banalnie, ale nic już nie jest takie samo. Każda rozwiązana z Samem sprawa, każde małe zwycięstwo ma mdły posmak…  
Mężczyzna obrócił się nagle. Czy usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł? Prawdopodobnie to znów jego wyobraźnia brała górę lub był to po prostu hałas odchodzącej powoli burzy.  
\- Cas, jeśli w jakiś sposób będziesz umiał się stamtąd wydostać…  
(to co?)  
Nie dokończył modlitwy.

Wrócił z powrotem do pokoju w motelu, a w łazience przepłukał twarz chłodną wodą. Po raz tysięczny Dean wyrzucił sobie, jak bardzo chciałby odciąć się od tych wszystkich zmartwień i nagromadzonych emocji.  
Kiedy podniósł znad umywalki twarz, w lustrze zobaczył, że ktoś za nim stoi.  
Odwrócił się, a postać z nieśmiałym uśmiechem ścisnęła jego nadgarstek. Teraz z pewnością nie była to halucynacja.  
 _\- Witaj, Dean._


End file.
